


Midnight calls (and a petition of help)

by RenTDankworth



Category: Free!
Genre: Character Development, Developing Friendships, Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, More like they need more moments in where they only talk about anything, Random things about Makoto and Rin friendship, something like that, yup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Después de todo, Makoto ya ha hecho lo más difícil. Y tampoco es como que Rin no vaya a escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decir.





	Midnight calls (and a petition of help)

**Author's Note:**

> Para ser sincera, el hecho de que esta viñeta exista es culpa de una conversación en Facebook y un profundo análisis que me lleva a concluir que Free es lo peor que le pasó a la amistad de Rin y Makoto. Además, yo necesitaba desquitar un poco toda la frustración que me da el que Tachibana y Matsuoka prácticamente no tengan momentos juntos en pantalla, y porque hace unos días me mandaron capturas de la escena de la _llamada_. So, creo que esas son mis razones.

Su viejo celular vibra con desesperación sobre su perfectamente ordenada cama. Puede leer quien le marca a esa hora de la noche, y aunque no sea tan tarde, le sorprende recibir una inesperada llamada.

La suave y adolorida voz de Makoto llega a sus oídos cuando contesta. Hay un tono que roza la desesperación, un saludo tan bajo y roto que le lastima el pecho de tan solo escucharlo. Y Rin sabe que _algo_ ha pasado.

Porque Makoto necesita ayuda con urgencia, necesita hablar con alguien que le diga que todo estará bien, aunque Matsuoka todavía no sepa que ha pasado.

.

—Ah, Rin… —su tono de voz es tan bajo que apenas se escucha, y Makoto se recarga en el barandal con la intención de soportar el peso que se ha agregado a sus hombros.

En su mente todavía se reproduce su pelea con Haruka, la primera desde que los dos son amigos. Y duele, porque han estado juntos toda la vida que imaginarse yendo a Tokio a cumplir su sueño estando peleado con su mejor amigo es bastante difícil.

—¿Pasó algo? —cuestiona Rin al otro lado de la línea. Makoto se obliga a morderse el interior de su mejilla izquierda antes de hablar, no quiere sonar tan lamentable para la persona que sabe más de lo que Haru sabe.

Y Makoto suspira largamente, el pecho le duele y siente sus ojos irritados por las lágrimas que se niega a soltar.

Tachibana inspira largamente el aire con olor a sal, es curiosa la forma en la que el tranquilo y apacible sonido de las olas le tranquilizan y le ayudan a pensar coherentemente. Y es irónico que uno de sus mayores temores le haga sentir tan calmado, siendo que el año pasado pudo haberse ahogado.

—Rin... —hay una larga pausa en la Makoto suspira de nuevo con pesadez, el castaño inhala el frío aire con olor a sal que le ayuda a pensar en lo siguiente que va a decir—... Por favor, ayuda a Haru antes de que termine por destruirse.  
  
Makoto se siente más tranquilo y ligero al pedirle a Matsuoka que le ayude en lo que él acaba de fracasar. No hay lágrimas, solo un vacío enorme en su pecho cuando se vuelve consciente de que él también necesita ayuda y no sabe cómo pedirla.

.

El pelirrojo suspira largamente y se acomoda mejor en su cama, Rin sabe que será una larga noche en la que necesita sincerarse con la persona que le ha marcado a mitad de la noche.

Y los ojos de Matsuoka brillan a la luz de la luna que se cuela por su ventana. Algo en su pecho le dice que Makoto también observa la misma luna con cierta esperanza en su mirar.

—¿Peleaste con Haru? —cuestiona Rin, y la única respuesta que obtiene a cambio en un pequeño gruñido y un largo e incómodo silencio—, ¿le dijiste que ya habías decidido qué hacer de tu vida después de la Preparatoria?

Makoto responde con un _‘sí’_ muy quedo, y Rin se queda pensando entonces en que debe de ser difícil para alguien como el castaño lidiar con sus propios problemas sin sentir que se ahoga.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Matsuoka después de varios segundos, y algo a la altura de su pecho le pica con insistencia. Duele, porque Makoto es de las pocas personas con las que puede hablar con naturalidad, y saber que necesita ayuda, pero no la pide es como si le arrancaran el corazón con una cuchara.

.

Tachibana suspira largamente, el olor a sal le inunda las fosas nasales y recuerda esa ardiente sensación de tener agua quemándole las vías respiratorias mientras se ahoga.

—No realmente.

Las lágrimas terminan por ceder después de varios minutos en los que Makoto trató de tragarse su dolor sin éxito alguno. Duele, su cabeza, el tórax, los ojos, el corazón y el alma.

«¿Quieres hablar de ello?», la suave voz de Rin le recuerda que hay alguien ahí (tal vez no físicamente, pero _ahí_ está) para escuchar lo que tenga que decir a pesar de que no sabe por dónde empezar.

—Sí… —la voz del castaño se quiebra cada vez más, y el vacío en su pecho parece que quiere tragárselo vivo—… es solo que- no sé realmente por dónde empezar.

—Ya empezaste por lo más difícil —Rin le anima a continuar con esa voz amable que le reconfortaba cuando eran unos simples niños intentando atrapar el mundo entero en sus pequeñas manos—, pero si quieres mi consejo, deberías de empezar por lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza. No importa si es absurdo, yo igual te escucharé.


End file.
